


Calm and Collected

by Silmary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Facials, First Time, M/M, Pampering, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Service Top, Sub Clint Barton
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинта нужно успокоить, во что бы то ни стало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm and Collected

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calm and Collected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574228) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Лучи любви замечательной sabinelagrande, выдавшей разрешение на перевод.

Миссию, если она и имела какое-либо отношение к происходящему, нельзя было назвать ни удачной, ни провальной. Они достигли цели, но операция получилась, прямо скажем, не из лучших. Назначенный в этот раз главным куратором Коулсон координировал действия целых боевых групп, а не подведомственных одиночек, но то, что именно к нему Клинт обратился за одобрением финального смертельного выстрела, не удивило никого. Это уже практически стало стандартной операционной процедурой.  
Войдя в комнату временного размещения агентов, которая на самом деле была всего лишь заставленным шкафчиками и вешалками передвижным составом U-Haul, Фил увидел вылезающего из униформы лучника. Раздеваясь, Клинт демонстративно не смотрел на второго находившегося в помещении человека – агента, курировавшего его во время операции. Так как при Филе они не прекратили начатый ранее разговор на повышенных тонах, он стал невольным свидетелем его окончания.  
У него возникло невольное желание прекратить перепалку.  
– Мог бы сделать мне одолжение и хотя бы притвориться, что будешь исполнять приказы, – раздраженно сказал агент.  
Фил буквально увидел, как ощетинился Клинт.  
– Я выстрелил. Выстрел попал в цель. Я не промахнулся. Что-нибудь еще?  
– Без Коулсона, контролирующего каждый твой шаг, мы не можем добиться от тебя даже выполнения прямых приказов, – сердито оборвал его временный куратор. – У него, видимо, есть какие-то специальные навыки по утихомириванию Бартонов, недостижимые нам.  
Клинт захлопнул дверцу шкафчика с таким грохотом, что агент невольно подпрыгнул.  
– Знаешь что? Даже если так, тебя это никаким боком не касается. Я выполнил свою гребаную задачу, отстаньте уже от меня, мать вашу.  
Агент только моргнул, проводив взглядом выскочившего на улицу Клинта. Подняв голову, он наконец увидел Фила и заметно смутился.  
– Я знал, что с ним что-то не так, но сейчас у меня почему-то такое ощущение, словно я только что наступил на мину.  
– У меня тоже, – не стал спорить Фил.  
– Какого черта происходит? – понизив голос, спросил агент таким тоном, как будто дальнейший разговор уже переходил в зыбкую плоскость слухов и сплетен.  
Фил опустил солнечные очки на глаза.  
– Что бы это ни было, об этом известно только Бартону и самому богу, агент, – бросил он через плечо, выбираясь из трейлера.  
Ему, черт возьми, тоже очень хотелось знать, что происходит.

 

– Вы хотели видеть меня, сэр? – стоящий напротив стола Коулсона Клинт, кажется, не собирался садиться, словно надеялся смотаться как можно быстрее.  
Фил встал, обошел стол и присел на него лицом к лучнику.  
– Я бы хотел знать, что происходит, Бартон.  
– А кто бы не? – саркастически отбил Клинт.  
Фил приподнял одну бровь.  
– Ты же не собираешься ответить так всерьез?  
– Я уже это сделал. – Бартон повернулся, явно собираясь уйти.  
– Позволь мне перефразировать, – Коулсон схватил лучника за плечо и повернул к себе лицом. – Я не принимаю этот ответ. Ты словно разваливаешься на части, Бартон. Что тебе нужно? Я дам тебе всё, что захочешь, но тебе надо сказать об этом. Что ты хочешь от меня, чтобы я отымел тебя? Побил тебя? Контролировал тебя приказами? – что-то во взгляде Клинта дало Коулсону понять, что он попал в точку. – Клинт, когда я взял тебя под свою опеку, я пообещал заботиться о тебе. У меня нет привычки отказываться от своих слов.  
– Блять, Коулсон, прекрати вести себя так, как будто мы женаты, – огрызнулся Клинт, отнимая свою руку. – Оставь меня в покое.  
– Пробовал уже. Не помогает.  
Клинт кинул на него странный взгляд, взгляд знакомый и очень опасный – такой бывает, когда он собирается послать всех к чертям и броситься в самое пекло без оглядки и страховки. Фил неоднократно видел этот взгляд, когда Клинт сигал с очередного небоскреба, и в этой ситуации он ему не нравился еще больше, чем обычно.  
– Да.  
– Что да?  
– На всё – да. – Бартон нервно улыбнулся, безуспешно пытаясь принять безучастный и скучающий вид. – Давай, Коулсон. У парня стресс. Помоги мне выкарабкаться.  
– На колени, – резко сказал Фил.  
Шок, отразившийся на лице лучника при этом коротком приказе, стал еще более выразительным, когда он почему-то послушался.  
– Сейчас ты расскажешь мне всё, чего мне делать не стоит.  
Бартон недоуменно посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я ударил тебя по лицу? – предложил Коулсон.  
Клинт вздрогнул.  
– Боже, нет.  
– Всё в таком роде. Я спрашиваю тебя не о сексе, когда до него дойдет, ты будешь делать то, что захочу я.  
– Я не думал, что надо предупреждать не бить меня по лицу! – Клинт задумался. – Никаких ремней. Не хочу, чтобы ты связывал меня или надевал наручники, всякая такая фигня. Не... – он запнулся, продолжил виновато. – У меня много шрамов.  
Коулсон понимающе кивнул.  
– Не заострять внимание?  
– Если сможешь. Я имею в виду, тебе будет трудновато трахать меня, не касаясь ни одного из них, но не пялься.  
– Понял. Дальше?  
Бартон закрыл глаза, прежде чем продолжить:  
– Я очень часто слышал, что я совершенно бесполезен.  
Глагол в прошедшем времени в какой-то степени успокоил Фила, но фраза всё равно царапнула по сердцу.  
– Ты не бесполезен, – твердо сказал он. – Клинт, если мне покажется, что ты что-то сделал не так, ты понесешь наказание. Но ты не плохой человек, и ты не будешь вести себя плохо и дальше, для меня. Так ведь?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Отлично. – Коулсон прошелся рукой по волосам Клинта, запуская в них пальцы. – Ты будешь послушным и хорошим.  
– А если нет? Потому что мы же оба знаем, что у меня с этим проблемы.  
– Если проступок окажется серьезным, между нами всё будет кончено. Я ни в коем случае не стану наказывать тебя за что-то, в чем не было твоей вины, но если ты сознательно проигнорируешь приказ и не будешь слушаться, учти – я об этом всегда узнаю, и тогда ты получишь по полной. Я иду на это, потому что верю, что ты хочешь быть хорошим. Если я ошибаюсь, дверь вон там.  
Бартон поднял на него скептический взгляд.  
– Не знаю, в курсе ли вы, сэр, но меня считают той еще свиньей.  
– Когда ты в последний раз игнорировал инструкции куратора? – спросил Фил, хотя сам прекрасно знал ответ.  
– Эм... – по лицу Клинта можно было подумать, что он раскаивается. – На прошлой неделе.  
– Почему это произошло?  
– Потому что цель была плохо видна, – Бартон машинально перешел на деловой тон. – На пути были гражданские. Командование просто не видело со своей наблюдательной точки, что там был еще один заложник. Эдвардс хотел, чтобы я всё равно выстрелил. Я послал его куда подальше.  
– И что ты сделал вместо этого?  
– Сменил позицию. Ушел со своего намеченного места, но зато снял цель. Потом мне потребовалось двадцать лишних минут, чтобы добраться до точки отхода, но я это сделал.  
– Позволь мне спросить тебя, ты поступил так только для того, чтобы получить удовольствие от несоблюдения приказов?  
– Я поступил так, потому что должен был, – обиженно ответил Клинт.  
– Тогда это не называется свинством. Это называется "принять альтернативное решение по ходу операции, основанное на информации, недоступной куратору". Если бы ты не считал нужным это сделать, ты бы этого не сделал.  
– Но я всё-таки слишком далеко его послал...  
– Что касается твоего языка, Бартон, я же не отрицаю того факта, что ты тот еще умник. – Клинт фыркнул. – Если тебе это доставляет удовольствие – сколько угодно. Я могу делать в ответ настолько сердитый вид, насколько тебе того захочется. Если ты, наоборот, хочешь быть спокойным и тихим – пожалуйста. Меня устраивают оба варианта.  
– Я думал, все решения остаются за тобой.  
– Я принял главное решение – заботиться о тебе, – мягко сказал Фил. – Остальное уже мелочи.  
Клинт облизнул губы.  
– Теперь секс, да?  
– За какую девушку ты меня принимаешь, Бартон? – чуть заметно улыбнулся Коулсон.  
– Слушай, я не знаю, что еще можно делать в такой ситуации, кроме как потрахаться или подраться.  
– Ты не обязан делать ни того, ни другого, если ты того не хочешь. Я могу отыметь тебя так, что ты сойдешь с ума, или бить тебя до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь сесть. Но могу предложить и другие варианты. Я в любом случае доведу тебя до того состояния, которое мне нужно. Вопрос лишь в том, как именно.  
– Слишком много слов и слишком мало действий, – раздраженно сказал Клинт. – Я пришел не на обучающий семинар, Коулсон, я...  
Он запнулся, поперхнувшись, когда Фил вдруг схватил его за волосы и оттянул назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
– Ты пришел, потому что тебе что-то от меня нужно. Ты это получишь, но на моих условиях, не на твоих.  
– Да, сэр, – выдохнул Клинт с такой готовностью, какой Фил никак не ожидал. Над этим надо будет еще поработать.  
– Уже лучше.  
Не отпуская, Фил потянул Бартона вниз, до тех пор, пока лоб того не коснулся грубого серого ковра.  
– Стой так, – приказал он, налегая на плечи и не оставляя Клинту другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться.  
Лучник попытался вырываться, но Коулсон быстро подавил сопротивление, прижав плечи и голову еще сильнее. Филу пришлось продержать его так долго – в унизительном и крайне неудобном положении, не давая подняться или даже выпрямиться – но это подействовало. Дыхание Клинта выровнялось, он расслабился, плечи мерно поднимались и опадали на каждом вздохе.  
Когда Фил наконец его отпустил, Бартон медленно сел, потирая красное пятно на лбу.  
– Кажется, я сегодня узнал про себя что-то новое.  
Коулсон легко пробежался пальцами по волосам Клинта, и тот невольно зажмурился.  
– Тебе предстоит еще много открытий. Теперь серьезный вопрос – ты хочешь вернуться к работе или отпроситься на ближайший вечер и поехать ко мне домой? – Клинт отвел глаза. – Сейчас я предоставляю тебе выбор. Если тебе нужно время, чтобы решить, я не обижусь. Но ты должен понять, что в моем доме, на моей территории, будут мои правила. Я могу отвезти тебя домой и сразу потащить в постель. А могу и заставить тебя убирать квартиру. У тебя не будет выбора.  
– Но слово остается за мной, да? Я ведь могу... ты разрешишь мне уйти, если что?  
– Конечно. Как только ты почувствуешь, что что-то не так, что это слишком для тебя или что события развиваются не в том направлении, ты можешь остановиться. Что бы ни случилось, я предоставлю тебе это право. В первую очередь я забочусь о тебе, если бы это было не так, я бы не тратил на тебя свое время.  
Клинт решительно кивнул:  
– Отвези меня домой.  
Коулсон встал и помог ему подняться.  
– Тебе нужно что-то из твоих вещей?  
– Я только заберу одежду.  
– Встретимся на паркинге, – проинструктировал Бартона Коулсон. – И подумай насчет стоп-слова. Что-то, что ты вряд ли случайно упомянешь в такой ситуации, что-то запоминающееся, чтобы оно не вылетело из головы. Два или три слога.  
– Тетива, – ответил Клинт после небольшой паузы.  
– Отлично, скажешь "тетива" – всё прекратится.  
– Понял, – кивнул Клинт, хотя во взгляде по-прежнему читалась настороженность.  
– Иди забирай вещи, – скомандовал Фил. – Время не ждет.

– Это не совсем то, что я ожидал, – сказал лучник, когда куратор распахнул перед ним дверь кафе.  
– Когда ты последний раз нормально ел? – спросил Коулсон.  
Бартон посмотрел уклончиво.  
– Ну... Ел когда-то...  
– Ну-ну. Едой называется вот это, Клинт.  
Должно быть, он уже чувствовал себя немного увереннее, потому что предназначенный для него обед съел без пререканий. Бартон наотрез отказывается есть, если его что-то напрягает, и это иногда сводит Фила с ума. Чаще всего эти периоды приходятся на миссии – лучник никогда не промахивается, даже если его трясет от голода, но были случаи, когда Коулсону приходилось лично совать ему в руки что-нибудь съедобное и стоять над душой, пока Клинт не подкрепится.  
Это хороший знак.  
Отодвинув тарелку, на которой не осталось ничего, кроме листа салата и зубочистки от бургера, Клинт спросил:  
– Что дальше?  
Фил прикрыл счет несколькими купюрами и толкнул дверь на выход.  
– Теперь мы едем домой, – он кинул Клинту ключи. – Ты поведешь.  
Бартон горделиво улыбнулся.  
– Сэр-есть-сэр.  
Когда они добрались до квартиры, Фил загнал Клинта в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Раздевайся.  
Лучник замер, словно неожиданно засомневался.  
– Клинт, я десятки раз видел тебя голым.  
– Это не то же самое.  
– Не спорю. Но тебе всё равно придется это сделать.  
Клинт посмотрел настороженно, но всё же наклонился, расшнуровал и стянул ботинки. Под пристальным взглядом Коулсон отодвинул душевую штору, включил воду и отрегулировал нужную температуру.  
– Залезай, – приказал он, когда Клинт разделся. Тот послушно полез в ванну, хотя по-прежнему буравил куратора подозрительным взглядом. Наполнив ванну до краев, Коулсон выкрутил краны.  
Бартон уже потянулся было за мылом, но замер в нерешительности.  
– И что я тут делаю, конкретно?..  
– Принимаешь ванну. – Фил сел на бортик за спиной Клинта. – Уверен, ты знаешь, как это делается. Намочи голову.  
Бартон заткнул уши и сполз вниз. Достав шампунь, Фил выдавил немного на руку, поставил бутылку обратно и стал намыливать волосы Клинта. Яркий яблочный запах растекся во влажном воздухе ванны. Бартон расслабился под чужими руками, лежал молча, тихо вздыхая в ответ на ловкие движения пальцев. Фил терпеливо массажировал его голову, пока блаженствующий лучник не обмяк окончательно.  
– Смывайся, – тихо сказал Коулсон, и Клинт снова сполз вниз, окуная голову в воду. Без указаний взяв мыло, он намылил шею, плечи, методично прошелся по всему телу до пальцев ног.  
Фил положил ладонь сзади на мокрую сильную шею, и Клинт откинулся, подставляясь под руку.  
– Лучше?  
– Значительно лучше, босс, – улыбнулся лучник.  
– Хорошо.  
Спустив воду, Фил стянул с вешалки полотенце и протянул его вставшему Клинту. Тот протер волосы и обернулся на поясе, судя по всему, уже не испытывая особых волнений по поводу своей наготы.  
– Пошли со мной, – сказал Фил, направляясь в спальню.  
Спальня Коулсона наглядно свидетельствовала о том, что посетителей он не ждал, но белье было чистое, грязная одежда находилась в предназначенном для грязной одежды месте, и в целом не было ничего такого, за что ему стало бы стыдно. Едва войдя, Клинт огляделся, и Фил буквально почувствовал, как привычно заработал в его голове механизм, просчитывающий возможные угрозы, возможности и стратегии отхода.  
– Сними полотенце и забирайся, – приказал он.  
Пошло ухмыльнувшись, Клинт стащил полотенце, залез на кровать и распластался на простынях.  
– А теперь спи.  
Бартон резко сел, смотря на него круглыми глазами.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Я имею в виду, что тебе надо поспать. Ложись.  
– Я на это не подписывался, – мрачно пробурчал Клинт.  
– Ты подписался делать то, что я от тебя захочу. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты поспал. Ты не встанешь с кровати, пока я не сочту нужным.  
– Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы ты изображал заботливую мамочку!  
– Тебе что, будет плохо от того, что кто-то немного о тебе позаботится? – Коулсон присел на край кровати. – Клинт, ты в абсолютном раздрае. Ты, несомненно, знаешь, как держать себя в норме, но ты никогда не делаешь ничего, что выходило бы за пределы необходимого для выживания минимума. Если ты отдаешь себя на мое попечение, тебе придется вести себя по-другому, – Фил улыбнулся, – Я забочусь о своей собственности.  
Лучник посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, потом нерешительно спросил:  
– Но ты хотя бы полежишь со мной?  
– Если мне покажется, что ты ко мне пристаешь, ты всё равно будешь спать, только уже на полу, – предупредил Фил, расстегивая рубашку.  
– Ясно, сэр, – кивнул Клинт, вероятнее всего потому, что хорошо понимал – Коулсон не шутит.  
Раздевшись до майки и боксеров, Фил залез на кровать, повернулся на бок и подтащил к себе Клинт, прижимая его спиной к своей груди.  
– Твои веки медленно слипаются, – протянул он, и Клинт тихо фыркнул, пододвигаясь ближе.  
Бартон на то и Бартон, чтобы хотя бы попытаться что-то сделать, просто чтобы проверить, не блефовал ли Фил. Скорее всего он бы и попытался, если бы не отрубился уже через несколько минут, тихо посапывая в теплых объятьях. Коулсон уткнулся носом во влажные волосы Клинта и стал медленно проваливаться в сон, наслаждаясь его запахом.

Когда он проснулся, было уже темно. Клинт по-прежнему спал, но стоило Коулсону зашевелиться, он прижал к себе его руку и обернулся, сонно моргая.  
– Привет.  
– Привет, – ответил Фил, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. Клинт ответил без малейших колебаний, словно это был не первый их поцелуй, а что-то привычное и само собой разумеющееся. Из ласкового поцелуй быстро превратился в страстный, Фил прижал плечи Клинта к кровати, склоняясь сверху. Тот коротко вздохнул, расслабляясь под ним, словно позволяя делать всё, что он захочет. И хотя Фил отчетливо понимал, что подобное развитие событий отнюдь не объясняется вещами типа магии, предназначенности или судьбы, в тот момент ему показалось, что они были для этого созданы.  
– Возьми меня, – тихо попросил Клинт.  
– Возьму, когда мне того захочется. Когда бы мне ни захотелось.  
Клинт закусил губу.  
– Ну же, не заставляй меня умолять.  
– С какой стати мне это делать? Мольба подразумевает, что ты можешь повлиять на ход событий, а мы оба знаем, что это не так.  
– Но это не значит, что я не могу пытаться. Я могу быть очень, очень убедительным. Ты даже не представляешь.  
Коулсон невольно улыбнулся.  
– Клинт, заткнись.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр, – послушно ответил лучник, потянувшись за очередным поцелуем.  
Фил откинулся и лег на спину, закинув руки за голову.  
– Тебе придется сделать всё самому. Покажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь.  
Клинт явно собирался сострить в ответ, но вовремя поймал себя, еще раз поцеловал Фила, потом спустился вниз и стянул с него боксеры. Взяв еще не совсем стоящий член, он стал двигать рукой так правильно – медленно и сильно – что Фил положил ладонь на голову Клинту и потянул к себе, возбужденно сжимая пальцы от горячего и влажного поцелуя.  
– В ящике, – сказал Фил, отпуская его. Клинт отполз в сторону, порылся в тумбочке и вернулся с презервативом и смазкой. Откинув боксеры куда-то в сторону, он встал на колени между его разведенных ног, отвел назад одну руку и коротко вздохнул, прогнувшись от проникновения внутрь своих пальцев. Теперь Фил видел только движения его руки и выражение его лица, но это было почти так же прекрасно, как если бы он видел всё.  
Почти.  
– Хватит, – сказал Коулсон. Клинт явно не хотел останавливаться, но всё же подчинился. Открыв презерватив, он с лукавым выражением лица наклонился и раскатал его по члену губами, с легкостью взяв в себя целиком, несмотря на впечатляющие размеры.  
– Хватит рисоваться, – куратор невольно улыбнулся. – И прекрати увиливать.  
Оседлав бедра Фила, Клинт направил в себя его член и поморщился.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Я давно ни с кем не спал, – ответил лучник сдавленным голосом.  
– Не торопись. Только не навреди себе, – Коулсон улыбнулся. – Тебе теперь часто придется заниматься этим, не хочу, чтобы ты износил себя за один раз.  
Клинт медленно опустился и тихо выдохнул, когда сел до конца, коснувшись ягодицами чужих бедер. Фил двинул бедрами, чувствуя напряжение. Подождав, пока лучник привыкнет, расслабится и раздвинет ноги шире, чтобы сесть еще глубже, он тихо приказал:  
– Начинай.  
Бартон кивнул. Поначалу медленно и осторожно ведя бедрами, он наконец поймал ритм и ускорился, двигаясь всё раскованнее и легче.  
Клинт выглядел великолепно – мускулистое, сильное тело двигалось так гибко и плавно, свет скользил по длинной шее, подчеркивал выступающие жилы, когда он запрокидывал голову назад. Если на нем и были какие-то шрамы, Фил не заметил ни одного – всё его внимание уходило на то, чтобы просто видеть. Клинт двигался так отчаянно, так самозабвенно, как будто пытался отдать Филу лучшее из всего, что мог предоставить.  
Он такой молодец.  
Он будет хорошим и послушным для Фила, и он сам даже еще не знает об этом.  
– Я не могу, – выдохнул Клинт, голос заметно дрогнул. – Я кончу, если я не остановлюсь, пожалуйста...  
– Продолжай, – приказал Коулсон, накрывая ладонью его член. – Кончай, для меня.  
– Да, сэр, – простонал на выдохе Клинт, и не успел вдохнуть, как кончил, пятная спермой грудь Фила.  
– На спину, – быстро скомандовал тот.  
Клинт тут же упал на кровать, не сопротивляясь. Фил стащил презерватив, выкинул его в корзину и взял лучника за подбородок.  
– Открой рот.  
Клинт явно этого не ожидал, но всё же выполнил приказ, закрыв при этом глаза, и этот вид был таким великолепным и идеальным, что Фил потерял контроль над собой и с тихим рычанием кончил, помечая лицо лучника. Клинт, восхитительный Клинт, будь он проклят, облизнулся, улыбаясь. Упав на кровать, Фил увлек его в жадный поцелуй, совершенно не заботясь о том, что пачкается в собственной сперме.  
Клинт вытер лицо уголком простыни, которую в любом случае надо было менять, так что хуже уже не будет. Подумав, Фил последовал его примеру и вытер себя, мысленно поклявшись завести у кровати полотенце для таких целей. Повернувшись, Клинт улегся на него, обняв рукой и ногой, прижал к себе.  
– Если это то, что я буду получать за примерное поведение, я подписываюсь без разговоров, – пробормотал он, прижимаясь лицом к плечу Фила.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что понял, – сказал тот, и Клинт поднял на него глаза. – Это не может происходить от случая к случаю, и не всегда всё будет так легко и просто. Если ты чувствуешь, что тебе кто-то нужен, ты приходишь ко мне, я буду всегда ждать тебя. Но я буду забирать тебя в своё распоряжение, когда бы я того ни захотел, и единственный твой выбор будет между "да" или "нет".  
Клинт кивнул с серьезным видом.  
– Думаю, именно это мне и нужно.  
– Если ты будешь в чем-то не уверен, останови меня. Ты всегда сможешь прекратить всё, в любой момент.  
– Ты говоришь так, как будто решающий голос остается за мной.  
– Так и есть. Суть в том, чтобы научиться им не пользоваться.  
– Я подумаю над этим. Ничего не могу обещать.  
– Бог простит, – улыбнулся Фил, и Клинт доверчиво уткнулся в его руку.


End file.
